Disrupted Wonderland
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Meet Yao, a special non-convert who lives in povert and fear of the kingdoms. Meet Alfred, a special convert who, next to his bother, works for the most powerful man, the Master, and wonders of what happened in the past. Meet Arthur, who fears the end of what he has created. Meet Francis, who fears a war that can destroy him. They try to maintain/ or destroy a Disrupted Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Disrupted Wonderland**

**A/N: PLEASE READ. THIS IS IMPORTANT. **

**This isn't Cardverse Hetalia. This is something that came from my mind. I only used Cardverse Hetalia for a little inspiration. **

**This story is a combination of Cardverse Hetalia, Alice in Wonderland, Alice of Human Sacrifice (if this one-shot turns into a story), and the insanity of my mind. **

**This is not human AU. They aren't countries, either. Not anymore, at least. They were, but shit happened and they aren't countries anymore but they're still semi-mortal.**

**No pairing, no character death, And I owe nothing.**

**xXx**

_'Want to meet my world? This world is perfect. Everyone has fun in what they do. Everyone is laughing and having fun. There is no racism, no bullying, and no nothing. Everyone is the same. Don't you want to live here?_

_No, you don't. This world is mad. This world is crazy. The people live unconsciously. They're not aware of their actions. That is just the ruler wants it. The ruler or the rulers, to be more precise, don't want it to be how it was many years ago. There are two rulers in this world. One is the ruler of the Blue Kingdom, which ruler three fourths of the world, and the other ruler of the Red Kingdom. The kingdoms, hating each other for centuries, are in a Cold War._

_I'm one of the lucky ones. I live with a few other people underground, away from the control of the kingdoms. We are hoping for a miracle; we are hoping for the kingdoms to collapse.'_

The small man placed the old pen aside and closed the run-down notebook. He clenched his stomach, "Arg, food…"

"Kiku, it's time for you to pick the berries, aru."

The man, Kiku, turned around and saw Yao entered the small room he was in. Yao was carrying a wooden basket and wearing the same rags as many years ago. "Do I have to?" Kiku asked. "We need food, Kiku." Yao said, "Don't tell me you are not hungry, aru?" Kiku was hungry. No, he wasn't hungry; he was starving. "I am not-"his stomach decided to complain again, he grumbled, "Okay, I am hungry." Yao sighed, "Here you go." He tried to give Kiku the basket, but Kiku rejected it. "What's wrong, aru?" Kiku didn't say anything and looked down. That was all Yao needed, "Afraid get catched, aru?" Kiku nodded, "I don't want to become one of them." Yao sighed again, "We can't let the people starve, Kiku." He forced Kiku to grab the basket, "It is your turn, aru." Kiku sighed, "But what if I get caught?" Yao shook his head, "If you are careful, you will not get caught, aru; trust me." Kiku softly smiled and nodded. He started walking, away from Yao, and to the dangerous outside world.

**xXx**

The berries fell. "Shoot," whispered Kiku as he started picking up the berries. He was so close to the kingdom and so close to the hole he has to enter to be safe. The berries were big and juicy; one can make a person full. He stood up, looked around, and sighed, "If only I could find a chicken or small bird." He started walking, unaware that he was being watched.

Out of nowhere, he felt a rope tie around him. The basket fell and the berries started rolling everywhere, "No!" he yelled.

"We caught him, bro!"

"Yes, Master will be so happy."

Oh, no. He was caught. He can't be caught. He had to brake free before more bad things happen. While the voices were laughing hysterically, Kiku tried to wiggle out of the rope. The voices stopped laughing.

"Oh, no. He's trying to escape."

"Master won't like that."

"Well, do something Mattie!"

"Okay, Al!"

Mattie? Al? Those names sounded so familiar. He felt something smack him in the back of his head. The world started getting blurry. Before his world turned black, he turned around and saw these two animals? Men? Laughing their minds out. He decided to close his eyes. When they opened again, he saw the animals/men tying him up while laughing. He closed his eyes again. When they opened, Kiku saw that he was being carried somewhere. Once again, he closed his eyes. When his eyes re-opened, he was in a dark room. He heard the two voices from earlier singing. With difficulty, he sat up. Something was keeping his hands trapped. He decided not to look down to see what it was. He looked around the room and saw two figures in the corner. His vision was getting better. When it was all clear, he saw the two animals/men. The one on the right had baby blue eyes, real bunny ears? And a real bunny tail? Kiku looked at the man on the left; with blue-ish, purple-ish eyes and rat ears and tail? Kiku was confused; is all of this an illusion? "What the…?" Kiku asked. The bunny man looked at him and gasped. Then, the rat man looked at him and gasped.

"Omg, Mattie! He's awake!"

"I know, Al!"

"Tell the Master!"

The rat man, Mattie, stood up and ran to the door. He opened it and started screaming, "Master! Master! He's awake! He's awake!" Mattie closed the door and ran to bunny man, Al. Master was coming. This was bad news for Kiku. He tried to stand up, but lost his balance and fell. He decided to look down to see what kept his hands trapped. He saw a straitjacket. "He's trying to escape!" Al exclaimed. The men ran to him grabbed his shoulders. "Okay, act serious," Al said to Mattie. Both men looked at each other for a few seconds, and burst out laughing.

That's when the door opened and Kiku gasped, scared out of his mind. The Master, ruler of the Blue Kingdom, was standing by the door, smirking or grinning. "Master! We have him!" yelled Mattie. "Told you we could get him, Master!" yelled Al. Kiku said nothing. The Master, a man he has tried to avoid since the kingdoms started, was standing by the door. Soon, Al and Mattie quieted down. It was the Master's time to speak.

"Welcome, Kiku."

Something hit Kiku's head for the second time and he blacked out for the second time.

**xXx**

When Kiku woke up, the Master was sitting Indian style in front of him with a smile on his face. Kiku tried to back away, but the giggling voices behind him stopped him. "What do you want?" asked Kiku. "I want a pet, Kiku," answered Alfred. The giggling died down and the Master smirked, "Alfred." "Yes, Master." Al answered. "Matthew?" the Master asked. "Yes, Master." Mattie answered. "Can you go fetch the items?" the Master answered, already knowing the answer. "Yes, Master." Alfred and Matthew said in union. They quickly stood up and ran out the door.

"Having fun ruling?"

"A blast."

"You are destroying people's life."

"No, I'm making them happier."

Kiku didn't say anything else. Neither did the Master. A few minutes later, Alfred and Matthew crashed through the door. Matthew was holding a big navy colored top had with a light blue polka dot ribbon and fake black bunny ears. Just like everyone else, the bunny ears have to be combined with their hair color. Alfred was holding a huge navy blue box with the items needed for the procedure. "Time to convert you, pet," the Master said with a smile. Kiku slowly started backing away. "Alfred?" the Master asked. "Yes, Master" Alfred nodded. He placed the box next to the Master and went to grabbed Kiku's shoulders to make him stay in place. Matthew placed the hat next to the box and went to get a red bow-tie out of the big box. He placed the bow-tie around Kiku's neck. "It looks great," the Master smiled. "You're right, Master!" Matthew said. Kiku growled.

The Master took a black leather cylinder box out of the big box and opened it. Inside of it was a white cream. The Master took a handful of the cream and placed the cylinder box next the bigger one. He placed his hand, the one that had cream on it, and placed it on Kiku's left cheek. Kiku moved his head to the right. He couldn't fall under the Master's spell. Everything would be over after that. The Master sighed and looked at Alfred. Alfred placed his hands behind Kiku's ears and kept him looking forward. The Master rubbed his hands together and placed them on Kiku's cheeks. He started moving his hands to the cream on Kiku's forehead, chin, mouth, and nose. Kiku spit when the cream was on his mouth and closed his eyes when the cream passed his eyes. "Leave me alone," Kiku yelled when the Master was done with the white cream. Matthew handed the Master a towel for the Master to clean his hands. "Sorry, pet," the Master said, "I can't."

When the Master was done cleaning his hands, he gave Matthew the towel and Matthew wiped the extra cream off Kiku's face. It was already too late; Kiku's face was whiter than the rest of his body. The Master grabbed a medium size red leather box out of the navy blue box and opened it. Inside, there was a red cream. The Master grabbed Kiku's chin with his left hand. With two fingers of his right hand filled with the red cream, the Master drew a big circle around Kiku's right eye and colored it. Then, he drew and oval around Kiku's mouth and colored it. "Almost done!" Alfred happily announced. Matthew wiped the extra red cream in Kiku's face and then cleaned the Master's right hand. "Matthew, can you look for the black pen?" the Master asked. "Yes, Master," Matthew started looking for the blank pen in the big box. After a while, he found it. "Here it is, Master," Matthew said while handing the pen to the Master. The Master examined the pen, "Go get a new one after this is over, Matthew." Matthew nodded, "Yes, Master." The Master's left hand was still on Kiku's chin, "Stay still, Kiku, or this might be ugly." With the pen, the Master drew three vertical lines on Kiku's left cheek, and did the same on Kiku's right cheek. Kiku looked like a clown, and will forever look like one; just like everyone else in the kingdoms.

The creams were starting to have their effect. Kiku was getting dizzier. He was falling under the Master's spell. "Matthew, you have the honor" the Master said. Matthew smile grew, "Yes, Master!" Matthew took the top hat from the floor and slowly placed it on Kiku's head. Alfred didn't have to hold Kiku in place anymore. The process was done, and Kiku wasn't fighting anymore. The Master stood up and backed away. The Master went to the box and grabbed a bag filled with magical confetti. "Alfred," Alfred's smile grew, "you also have the honor," the Master smiled. "Yes, Master," Alfred exclaimed with happiness. Alfred grabbed the bag of confetti, and started jumping around Kiku throwing the confetti, singing:

"Ring-a-round a roses,

A pocket full of poses,

Ashes! Ashes!

We all fall down."

Matthew started clapping, followed by the Master. Soon, Matthew and the Master joined the singing. Alfred stopped throwing confetti and stood next to the Master. Kiku was even more confused; the cream plus the hat were making him fall deeper under the Master's spell. Finally, the fell to the ground, face first. The Master walked forward and kneeled in front of Kiku, "Anything you want to say?" Kiku weakly lifted his head and asked:

"Why, Arthur?"

**xXx**

Kiku slowly woke up. He saw that Master Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew were talking. "We forgot to tell you, Master," Alfred started. "King Francis, from the Red Kingdom, sent you a letter," Matthew finished. "I'll answer the frog's letter later," the Master smiled.

Kiku sat up. His hands were still bounded in the straitjacket. Sitting up must have cost a lot of sound, because the Master turned around after he sat up and walked toward Kiku. "How are you feeling, pet?" the Master asked.

Kiku smiled, "great, Master!"

**THE END?**

xXx

**A/N: Now you know why it is not Cardverse Hetalia. I thought of this universe last Wednesday. Then, I thought of this story. I loved this story, did you? **

**Sometimes I wonder how this story would sound if I wrote with an accent: "Reave me arone!"**

**If you didn't understand:**

- **The world is ruled by two kingdoms, Blue and Red. Blue is the strongest kingdom.**

- **Arthur rules the Blue Kingdom and Francis rules the Red.**

- **The ruler of the Blue Kingdom is called "Master."**

- **The ruler of the Red Kingdom is called "King."**

- **Everyone that lives in the kingdom looks like a clown. The creams are permanent. But you can tell if someone is from the Blue Kingdom or the Red Kingdom.**

- **Alfred is a half-bunny and half-human/ past! Country.**

- **Matthew is a half-rat and half-human/ past! Country.**

- **If you want more information, vote to turn the story into a multi-chapter.**

**Why did I choose "Ring O' Roses"?**

**Well, the song was supposedly about the black plague and the Master's spell is like a plague so I made them sing that.**

**I want to hug Alfred and Matthew so much. BUNNY ALFIE IS SO CUTE, AND SO IS RAT MATTIE!**

**Did any of you saw Arthur being the Master? And Francis being the King? **

**I love this story so much. I would love to continue. There's so much I didn't write in this story that I would love to write. There would be a lot of OCs, and it's because of everything that's happening. Do you want me to continue, comment or review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yes, I love this story too much. I'm going to continue it. BTW, I was looking at some Cardverse! England pictures and just to put it out there, the outfit that the Master has looks a little bit like it, but different.**

**I made an error on the last chapter. In the part when Kiku asked what those the Master wants, I put, "I want a pet," answered Alfred. I meant to say 'answered the Master.'**

**Hong Kong= Leon Xiao Chun (I found two names for HK, Li Xiao Chun and Leon, so I decided to call him Leon Xiao Chun)**

**South Korea= Im Yong Soo (Just in case you didn't know.)**

**Vietnam= Lien Chung**

**Cuba= Carlos Machado**

**Australia= Kyle**

**I own nothing.**

**xXx**

"Yao?"

Yao turned around and saw Leon. "Where's Kiku?" Leon asked, "The people are getting impatient." Yao sighed, "I don't know, Leon. He should have been here hours ago, aru." Leon had a worried face. "Do you think-?"

"**No!**"

Leon was taken back. He never expected Yao to react that way. "He can't be!" Yao yelled again, but he calmed down after a few seconds, "He can't be, aru. I promised him that he would be okay." Yao sat on the boulder that was behind him, "maybe he is just running late, aru. That is all." Leon sighed, "I am sorry, Yao."

"Leon! Yao!"

Both Leon and Yao looked at the direction the voice was coming from. They saw Lien running full speed. She stopped when she was in front of them. "What's wrong, Lien?" Leon asked. "The people," she panted, "They are angry." Both Lien and Leon were looking at Yao at this moment, "They are not angry, aru; impatient, that's what they are," he said firmly. "Yao, the people have been waiting for days for food to come," Lien said, "the little ones are starving." Yao sighed. There was no point; he knew she was right. He started walking away, "Very well then; I will just look Kiku, aru." Leon and Lien grabbed his wrists, "But Yao!" they said in union. Their echoed throughout the tunnel they were in. "What?" Yao said, trying to face his two brothers. "You are the ruler of the village," Lien said. "They will never believe us if we say you went outside." Leon said. "Are you saying I have to write something for you to read to them, aru?" Yao asked. Lien and Leon let go of his wrists and straighten up. "I guess so…" Leon said while scratching the back of his neck. Yao sighed, "Okay, I'll be right back, aru. You go and keep suppressing the people." Lien and Leon nodded quickly and ran the opposite way.

**xXx**

Yao just came out of the entrance of the underground village. His eyes started to hurt. When was the last time he went outside? Right, a few month after the village was constructed, a century and a half ago, approximately. Yao didn't really know; they had lost track of time even before the village was started. He put so much time on making sure everything was perfect that he never went outside for some fresh air. Almost all of the people spent their lifetime without leaving the village. Many of them don't know how the sun looks like; many of them don't even know there's a sun. Almost all of them don't know how the outside world looks. They call the outside world 'Bad Lands' to make sure no child ventures outside gets caught. The people loved Yao. He was the best and only ruler the village has ever had. They didn't want him to leave.

Yao hissed when he looked at the sun. He taught that it was brighter than the last time he had gone out. He had to admit that he missed seeing the sun, but it was a little uncomfortable. He was already used to the darkness and coldness of the underground. Yao turned around and saw the small cave entry to the underground village and gulped. He wanted to go back, but he had to find Kiku.

Yao saw his clothing. It hanged loosely on his thin body. It had dirt marks and ripped parts. How come he never noticed before? Oh... because of the darkness in the cave. Only wax candles and oil lamp illuminated the cave, but they only produced a dim light. Nobody was bothered by it. He didn't really care his clothed were a mess. Everyone's clothing was probably a mess; the clothes are the same clothes the first settlers used and nobody cared.

Yao turned around and started to walk without looking back, but he did look around to make sure nobody was following. Once, he looked to the left and saw a set of hills. Behind those hills, the heart of the Blue Kingdom stood proudly. So many friends of his were in that place. He sometimes wonders: '_Do they remember me? Would they remember if they saw me?' _Yao might never know the answers of these questions, but he had a hypothesis: _ 'No…'_

He kept walking and looking forward. He saw something on the top of the dune right in front of him. He ran to it. "Please, let it not be something from the Blue Kingdom," he whispered.

On top of the hill was the basket Yao gave Kiku this morning. He saw that it was thrown on the floor. He saw the squashed berries all around. Clearly, there was distress here. Leon was right. They captured him. Yao took a deep breath and a single tear fell. Calmly, he took the basket and the small amount of berries that weren't squashed. He went back to the berry tree. As much as he wanted to make sure Kiku wasn't captured, his people were starving, and he needed to get food.

**xXx**

"What?" Leon and Lien said in union. "You heard me, aru;" Yao said, trying to hide to hide his emotions, "they probably captured him." Yao gave them the basket, "get this to the food storage room and bring me the basket, aru." Lien and Leon nodded and ran to the storage room. Yao could see that their eyes were starting to get watery, but they wouldn't let the tears escape. Kiku was also loved around the village, and to Yao, he was a good advisor and a great brother.

Lien and Leon returned with the basket. "Thank you, aru," Yao said as he took the basket from them and started to walk back to the entrance. "Where are you going?" Lien asked. Yao stopped, but didn't turn around. "You should know this by now, Lien," he said before he started walking, "twenty berries are not enough to feed the village."

**xXx**

He made ten trips. Each trip, he gathered twenty or so berries. That was enough for one hundred days of food. His feet ached. He wanted to rest. But he can't.

Yao knew he had to find Kiku.

"Is that it?" Lien asked when Leon and her finished putting the berries where they belonged. Yao nodded and started walking away, but stopped. "You did not read them the letter I gave you, right?" he asked. "You told us not to read it," Lien said, "so we did not read it." Yao nodded, "Good, aru; I want you to read it now." Then, he started walking away. "Where are you going?" Leon asked. "To find Kiku," Yao firmly answered. "But you said he has been captured." Lien said. Yao stopped walking and turned around, "I'm not sure about that, aru." He walked away.

Lien gulped and Leon placed his hand on her shoulder, "Come, let us go read that letter." Lien nodded and they both walked to where the village was.

**xXx**

Yao was standing in front of the city's gates. It was the capital, the heart, of the Blue Empire. '_That is strange,' _Yao thought. There were no guards at the gates. He taught the capital would be heavily guarded. So with ease, Yao entered the capital.

Now, he faced a new problem. Try fitting in. The people were all the same; painted faces, smiles and laughs for no reason, goofy top hats with bunny ears, and overly classy clothing. Yao's face wasn't painted; he wasn't smiling or laughing, and his clothes were old. But people waved at him like if he was one of them. They probably taught he came to get converted. Yao could see the Master's castle right in front of him. He wanted to get out of here; this place gave him the chills.

Yao started walking. People were smiling at him. He recognized some of the faces, but some of the faces didn't recognize him. When he was almost there, trumpets started playing. Yao ran to a corner. He didn't know what was happening. The people started yelling with happiness, "Master! Master! Master!" Children played and clapped, yelling the same thing. He could their faces weren't painted. Where children free from the Master's spell? Suddenly, people started roaring and pointing up to the castle. Slowly, Yao looked to where they were pointing.

On the largest balcony in the castle was the Master. He was waving and smiling. He had a staff in one and chains on the other. Yao was officially scared for his life. What if the Master saw him? He saw that Alfred and Matthew were right behind the Master. Yao couldn't believe the state Alfred and Matthew were in. They were animals. How? Yao couldn't comprehend it. Of course, he knew the Master had real magic in that staff. It could be just another spell.

When the laughter died down, the Master started speaking, "Good afternoon, everyone!" he said with a booming voice. "Good afternoon, Master!" the people yelled. The Master chuckled. '_Why does this guy think everything is so funny?_' Yao thought. "I have good news!" the Master yelled. "What is it, Master?" the people asked. The Master smirked and pulled the chains he had. A figure popped up. Yao could see he was wearing a straightjacket. The figure had his head down, so Yao couldn't see who it was. "We have a new convert!" the Master said happily. The people cheered like they had never cheered before. The figure slowly lifted his head. Yao gasped. "No…" he whispered. The figure was Kiku. He was smiling. "Hello, everyone," he greeted happily. "No, no, no, no…" Yao whispered over and over.

"This is pretty great, right?"

Yao flinched. Was someone talking to him? Yao slowly turned around and gasped. He knew the man that that talked to him. "This is the first convert in so long," the man said. He chuckled, "I should know; I haven't aged at all". The man was the former nation of Australia. "Hi, I'm Kyle," the former nation, Kyle, said. He stuck out his hand, waiting for Yao to shake it. With his hand trembling, Yao slowly shook Kyle's hand. "I-I'm Y-Yao," Yao stuttered. Kyle smiled, "Good to meet you, Yao." Yao nodded. Yao and Kyle stood there in silence. Yao kept looking up.

Kiku looked at everyone in the crowd. He had a smile on his face. His face told a story, but his eyes told another. Kiku wasn't completely under the Master's spell. Was there still hope? Yao looked hopeful. "He's looking like us every minute." Kyle suddenly said. "Huh?" Yao asked as he looked at Kyle. "He's not one of us yet," Kyle looked at him, "in a day or so, he will fully be one of us."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The people had quieted down. Everyone was looking at Yao. He flinched and looked up. Kiku, Alfred, Matthew, and the Master were looking at him.

"Looks like we have someone that needs converting. Thank you, Kiku, for that observation."

Yao gulped as he looked up. He has been spotted and he probably had little chance of escaping. The Master looked at Alfred and Matthew and they nodded. They jumped out of the balcony. The people gasped, but were relieved when Alfred and Matthew stood up.

Kyle grabbed Yao's wrist. "Aiya! Let me go, aru!" Yao screamed. Kyle shook his head, "No, the Master wants you!" The people stayed put. Yao guessed it was better for them to stay out. Yao broke free from Kyle's grasp and ran away. Kyle disappeared in the crowd. Alfred and Matthew were right behind him. Yao was pushing people out of his way. Some were trying to stop; others were just in the way. Yao couldn't find the exit of the city. "Curse this city being so big," Yao whispered. He was starting to have trouble breathing. He really was tired.

Yao entered an alley. He was looking for an exit, but he found none. "This was easier than I thought," a voice said. Yao turned around. Alfred and Matthew were standing in front of the alley. "I know; Master will be so happy to see you," Matthew happily said. The brothers started walking toward Yao, and Yao was walking backward. When Yao lost all hope, three objects fell from one of the two buildings. Alfred, Matthew, and Yao looked at the objects. "Are those-?" Alfred was cut off. "Those are smoke bombs." Matthew declared. All three of the smoke bombs go out. The alley was full of smoke. Yao could hear that Matthew and Alfred were coughing. Yao heard something, but paid no mind to it. That is, until something or someone grabbed him for behind. Yao started screaming, thinking it was Alfred or Matthew. Yao was feeling drowsy, but that wouldn't stop him from breaking free. A rather large, gloved hand covered his mouth. Before he blacked, he heard someone all too familiar say,

"Shhh! We don't want them to capture us, Дa?"

**xXx**

Yao woke up is a patch of grass. "W-Where am I, aru?" Yao groaned. He sat up, and started looking around. It was already sunset. How long has he been asleep? "You're on the other side of the hills," A voice said. Yao looked at the direction the voice and gasped, "I-Ivan?!" Ivan was sitting on a rock a little far away. He looked at Yao and smiled, "Дa…" he said sadly. "B-But how?!" Yao asked and Ivan didn't answer. "Last time I saw you, you were-!" Yao was cut off. "A faithful follower of the Blue Kingdom? Дa, I know," Ivan said, "but I broke out." For a while, Yao stayed silent. When he was calmed, he talked, "How?" Ivan lifted up his head. He might not be part of the Blue Kingdom anymore, but he still had the markings. "Curiosity, my dear friend," he said, "I got curious, entered a room I was not supposed enter, and started learning of the past in secrecy." Yao stayed silent, _'There is hope.' _Yao was about to speak, but two voices interrupted him.

"Ivan! We're back!"

Yao didn't recognize the voices. _'They must be human,'_ he thought as he saw them. Indeed he was right, both humans had extremely short hair, but he could tell that the one with the shortest hair was a female; the other, he wasn't so sure. The female was a tall, well-built, tanned brunette with olive green eyes. The other human's hair was little bit longer. The tanned human was short, and had scarlet hair and icy blue eyes. Both of them were carrying twigs, branches, and rocks. They were both wearing rags that were in better conditions than Yao's and they were barefoot. They were running, but stopped when they saw Yao. "M-Mr. Yao, you are awake," the brunette said. Yao slowly nodded. How did they know his name? He looked at Ivan. Taking the hint, Ivan smiled, "you found them, that is good." The two humans turned around and looked at Ivan. "Yes, we did," brunette said. Yao guessed the brunette did all the talking, and the redhead was the quiet, serious one. The humans started making a small fire.

Soon, they had fire. It was warm and comforting to Yao. How much he wished he could reverse this day from ever happening. The two humans, Yao, and Ivan were sitting around the fire. "Where's-?" the brunette was about to asked, but she was cut off. "He's getting us food," Ivan said. "He was supposed to be here a long time ago," the brunette said. Yao flinched; it sounded so familiar to what had happened this morning. "Yao, are you okay?" Ivan asked. Yao looked at him, "Huh, oh… yes, I am fine." Ivan smiled, "that is good." He looked at the two humans and then back at Yao, "I believe I have not introduced them to you yet." Yao nodded. "Very well then," Ivan started and signaled to the tall brunette, "this is Megan, or as she likes to be called, Maggie." The brunette, Maggie, waved with a smile. Then, Ivan signaled the redhead, "This one is Sammy." _'So the human is a boy?' _Yao thought. "That is how she likes to be called; her real name is Samantha." Ivan finished. _'Never mind…' _Yao thought. Sammy nodded. "Very nice to meet you, aru," Yao said while looking at both of them.

After a few awkward moments of looking at the fire, Yao asked, "What are you doing here if you escaped the kingdom, aru? You could have run away to somewhere safer?" Ivan snickered, "How long have you been stuck in that little village of yours, Yao?" Yao was a little confused by the question. "I do not know, aru. Why?" he answered. "Anywhere you go in this world, you are in danger. I am quite surprise that little village of yours has not been found." Ivan said. "How do you even know about the village?" Yao asked. "Sammy saw you get out of that small cave entry." Ivan said. Yao looked at Sammy. She was hugging her knees and looking at the fire. "As for the village being yours, lucky guess," Ivan continued. Yao nodded. "Now about me being here, I needed something," Ivan smiled. "And what is that, if I may ask, aru?" Yao asked. "I needed information, Yao," Ivan answered. "The information I needed was in the library of the castle of the Blue Kingdom," he continued. Yao gasped at what Ivan just told him, "Y-You broke into t-the castle?!" Yao yelled. "Дa!" Ivan said. Yao stood up, "H-How?" Ivan stood up, "Calm down, Yao." Yao still looked agitated. Maggie and Sammy backed away. "Can you calm down?" Ivan asked. After a few minutes, Yao calmed down a little and sat down. Then, Ivan sat down. "Yao, I once worked in the Kingdom," Ivan started and Yao nodded in understanding, "I know the castle very well. It was not hard to guide myself into the library without being noticed, and besides, going to the library is against the rules, so no one was there." Ivan smiled, "I'm almost done with what I need," his face turned serious, "But that is not enough, I need to go to Barcelona, and then Paris, and then to Berlin to meet Carlos." Maggie and Sammy slowly nodded. "Barcelona, Paris, Berlin? But those cities are-" Yao said. "Part of the Red Kingdom? I know," Ivan said, "But I have to do it." Yao didn't say anything for a while. "Carlos, was he not-?" Yao asked. "Cuba? Дa, he was." Ivan said while putting another twig on the fire. Yao pouted, "Can you stop interrupting me, aru?" Ivan smiled, "I am sorry." Yao nodded, "And another question, how are you expecting to get to those cities? If you have not noticed, we are in the island next to Europe." Ivan looked at him, "So we are going with that then? Okay, I want you to answer this: if you were China, why are you here instead of being in Asia?" Yao looked at him before answering, "Centuries ago-" Yao started. "Three, if you want to be exact," Ivan said. "Right, three centuries ago, when the Blue Kingdom already had the Americas and a small part of Asia, I was taken by the knights and brought to here."

Yao remembered that moment really well. The knights found him, Lien, Kiku, and Leon. They tried to break free, but the only thing giving them strength was their land mass. They really did try, but the knights had their land mass and they also had the power the Blue Kingdom lets them have. After a while of Yao, Lien, Kiku, and Leon fighting for their freedom, the knights knocked them out. When Yao woke up, he could see that he was on a plane. He as lying on the ground; Lien, Kiku, and Leon were lying unconscious next to him. He was still drowsy and felt like he was going to pass out anytime soon. He looked up and saw one of the knights that took him. He couldn't remember her human name, but it wouldn't hurt to call her by the country she used to be. "Venez-?" Yao tried to say, but the woman shushed him. He felt like he couldn't say anything else and just lay down until he fell unconscious again. He was woken up when the plane landed. "Come," the woman he tried to speak to earlier commanded. Slowly, she helped him stand up. Yao saw that his brothers were already out of the plane. They were walking slowly, with rope on the hands and on their feet. When he looked down, he had the same thing on his bare feet. Slowly, he started walking. When he was out of the plane, when the knights least expected it, he attacked. Quickly, he pulled his hands apart and broke the rope on his hands. He was able to break the ropes on his feet a second before the knights noticed. The knights were going to attack him, but he ran. They were stupid enough to leave Kiku, Lien, and Leon without supervision. Yao ran but he ran in a big circle. He was waiting for Kiku, Lien, and Leon to break their ropes. The knights were slowly catching up to him when Leon and Kiku were helping Lien break free. When they all broke free, Leon, Kiku, and Lien ran away in the direction of the hills and Yao followed. They ran and ran and ran. They ran into the forest that was not so far away. They ran until their feet gave up and they collapsed. The time when they couldn't walk anymore was the time when they noticed the knights weren't following them anymore. They fell asleep in the ground, but they didn't care. They were woken up by a group of nomads. The nomads took them in, believing they were also humans. When Leon, Kiku, Lien, and Yao gained their trust, the nomads found out about their past and they lost the trust they worked hard to gain. The nomads started to push them away. They believed that every former nation was like the Master; warming up to everyone just to stab them in the back, control them, and create a Wonderland for only themselves. Slowly, the former nations were able to change that believe. The leader of that clan died of old age. Surprisingly, the nomads nominated Yao to be their new leader because the former leader didn't have any children that could take his place. One day, the clan was walking when they found a small entry on the side of a hill. When they entered it, they found a tunnel inside and at the end of the tunnel there was a huge opening. Yao thought that it might be perfect to settle in it. The forest and a river were near. Water dripped from the ceiling of the cave, and it was pretty humid. Of course, when the small village they made was finished, Yao found out that in the other side of the hills, the city he was about to be taken to stood. He was so stupid. Kiku helped him issue a rule that said that the people couldn't get out of the village, only Kiku, Lien, Yao, and Leon could. Of course, Yao never went out until now.

"Yao?"

Yao looked up, "Huh?" "You stopped telling your story," Ivan said. Yao saw that even Sammy and Maggie were listening intently to his story. "Oh… right, aru; anyway, long story short, I was captured, brought here like cargo, escaped with Kiku, Leon, and Lien before we even entered the Master's city, found by nomads, and created a small village underground." Yao said with a serious face. Ivan nodded in understanding. "Now your turn, aru," Yao said. "Huh?" Ivan said. "How are you planning to get to those cities without getting caught, aru?" Yao asked. "The same way I got here, by boat," Ivan smiled, "boats still exist, Yao." "I know!" Yao crossed his arms and pouted. Ivan laughed, "You looked like a child, Yao." "Both of them look like children," Sammy whispered to Maggie. "Don't say th-" Yao couldn't finish that sentence.

"I'm back, da-ze~!"

Yao gasped in disbelief and turned around. "Here comes the biggest child," Maggie whispered to Sammy. A familiar figure appeared, "Sorry for being late. Time flew by while I was stargazing by the ri-" the figure stopped talking when he saw Yao. "Y-Yong Soo?" Yao asked in a whispered. "Yao?" the man whispered. "Hey, Im." Maggie said, but Im Yong Soo ignored her. He was carrying a basket with fish in it. Maggie was about to say something else, but Sammy and Ivan shushed her. "How? I saw you being taken away," Yao said to Im Yong Soo. "I know, but I escaped before the process was done," Im Yong Soo said while putting the basket next to the fire, sat next to Yao, and touched his left cheek. Yao saw three upside down light blue triangles that were fading away on Im Yong Soo's left cheek. He was about to become part of the Red Kingdom. Yao decided that it was better not to ask anything else. Silence was best for now.

**xXx**

The fish were cooked and Yao was eating like hasn't eaten in a long time. Ivan, Im Yong Soo, and the humans looked at him. When Yao noticed their strange looked, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, aru; I have not eaten fish in a long time." He apologized. The others nodded. "That makes sense, da-ze, but do not eat much or you will regret it." Im Yong Soo said. Yao shunned him and continued eaten like he ate before. Im Yong Soo sighed, "In the morning, Yao; in the morning."

When all the fish was gone, most eaten by Yao, Im Yong Soo asked, "Yao are you going to join our group, da-ze?" "What?" Yao looked at him. "Our group, da-ze; the one that rebels against the kingdoms," Im Yong Soo smiled. "Oh…" Yao hugged his knees, "hmmm… I don't know, aru…" Im Yong Soo looked at him with a surprised façade, "What?" Yao sighed, "I don't know, aru." "But why?!" Im Yong Soo said while grabbing both of Yao's shoulders. "Aiya! Let go of me, aru," Yao pushed Im Yong Soo away. "Why, da-ze?" Im Yong Soo asked one more time. "I have a village to take care of, and Lien and Leon, and I can't leave Kiku," Yao stopped. "Your village will do okay without you, I am sure Lien and Leon will be fine, but Kiku is a goner," Ivan said while putting more twigs into the dying fire. "Kiku cannot be a goner, aru," Yao glared at Ivan. "Kyle told me that he still is not part of the kingdom," Yao said. "He is not," Ivan looked at Yao, "but if we are going to save him, we have to devise a plan. We will probably be too late when we are done making the plan." Yao just looked at him. "Face it Yao," Ivan said sadly, "We will not be able to help Kiku. The Master said he was the new pet. Pets are highly supervised." Yao looked down. "Are Lien and Leon okay?" Im Yong Soo asked. Yao nodded, "Yes, they are okay." Once again, the crowed was silent. Im Yong Soo had a sad face. One Yao probably has never seen. Yao sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I jo-" Before Yao could finish his sentence, he was bear hugged by Im Yong Soo. "Yay, da-ze! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Im Yong Soo kept repeating while Yao was trying to get him off. Ivan chuckled, "Welcome to the team, Yao." Maggie and Sammy nodded in acceptance. When Yao was finally able to get Im Yong Soo, "Yes, thank you, aru," he said. Ivan stood up and everyone looked at him, "It is time to fall asleep," Ivan said while looking at everyone, "Tomorrow will be a long day; we will be heading to the south coast." Everyone but Yao and Ivan laid down. "We are just going to fall asleep in the open?" Yao asked, "That is crazy!" "Relax, Yao," Ivan looked at him, "they will not find us." "Yeah, da-ze," Im Yong Soo said, his voice already sleepy, "besides, it is not the first time we have slept in the open." Yao laid down and thought, _'Sleeping on the floor? That is just great.'_ Suddenly, he felt sleepy and closed his eyes. His back was going to hurt in the morning.

**xXx**

**Another chapter is done. Let's see if I can finish the next before school starts. Meh…. It won't happen. This story only has two chapters and it's already longer than ****_'It's not my Fault.' _**

**Two human OCs in this story so far. They are important though. Just, not in this chapter. There will be more, but less important. Way less…**

**Next chapter is in Alfred's point of view. This will probably make one of my friends happy, because she loves the Master. The chapter after that one will be in Lien's point of view (probably the shortest chapter) and the chapter after that one will be in the Master's point of view or in Yao's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**I have my laptop back. *Dies of happiness* I'm going to start writing again. All this time without the computer, I thought of what was going to do with this story. Now I know! *Squeals***

**Countries and OC names in this part:**

**Romania: Vladimir (I saw it once. I'm not sure. But this is the best guess I have. Did anybody see him in the new season?)**

**Puerto Rico: María (OC time! It's funny how she's named just like one of Best friends, even has the same last name 0.0)**

**Ireland: Eily (I don't know if Ireland is a girl or a boy, but she's a girl in this story)**

**Scotland: Allistor (Scotlaaaaaaaaaaand.) **

**Ukraine: Yekaterina (Katyusha is her nickname. I found it out when I was looking if I spelled Katyusha right. I almost screamed.)**

**Seychelles: Michelle (I love how I did her in this story. She is OOC, but then again… all of them are. She is kind of like her 2p, but it's because of what she is… you might understand later.)**

**Iceland: Emil (Just in case)**

**Switzerland: Vash (Just in case)**

**xXx**

"We're sorry, Master."

"We really are."

The Master nodded, "For what?" Alfred gulped, "For our failure on capturing Yao." "And?" The Master continued. "Not coming to the castle after the failure," Matthew said. "It's good that you answered, Matthew," The Master said, "But I believe I was talking to Alfred." Matthew maintained quiet. "We are sorry, Master," Alfred apologized again.

It was morning. Alfred and Matthew had gathered enough courage to actually confront the Master. So now, both of them were bowing down in front of the Master while he sat on his special chair/ throne. They knew what was coming, and there was no way to avoid it. The Master's shadows were going to find them one way or another. They didn't really want to put their helper in more danger than he already was in.

Alfred remembered when the smoke cleared out. Yao was gone. With no trace left behind. All Matthew and him could do was run. People avoided them. They could see their distressed faces, and did not want to get involve in whatever problem's they were facing. The two were lucky someone actually opened the door to them. But Alfred and Matthew could see the fear on the man's face. It's not every day you have to important people in your dwelling. "You don't have to have us stay here, Kyle," Alfred said as he was about to sit on the small comfy sofa. "Oh no, it's okay. It's the best I can do," Kyle gave a sad smile, "I did fail after all." Alfred nodded and sat down next to Matthew. "But we don't have to worry about that, do we?" Kyle gave the biggest smile he could, but Alfred and Matthew could see deeper. Kyle was afraid. He wasn't afraid because he failed. He was afraid because of them. He was terrified. Why wouldn't he be? He got involved with two non-convert hunters. The same two the Master always has with him. If the Master finds out they are in his dwelling, Kyle would be in big trouble. The two also had a lot of power, which also scared Kyle. Alfred enjoyed the power he was given, and he knew Matthew did too. But they do wish they weren't fear by almost everyone. Trumpets started to play. They played the same song that is played when there's an important message the converts have to look for at the post office. "I have to go," Kyle said as he looked for his blazer. He went out. He looked glad that he had an excuse to get out. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other and sighed.

"I was talking to you, Alfred."

"Huh?" Alfred looked up at the Master, but looked down after three seconds. "Pardon me, Master, for everything." He could hear the Master hum as he thought. _Punishment…_ It was probably what the Master was thinking about. "I wonder what I should do," Master thought out loud. _'Wondering is wrong,'_ Alfred thought. _'It can get you in big trouble,'_ Alfred continued, _'It make you think about the past.'_

Alfred used to wonder a lot about the past in the first decades of the kingdoms. It was an era of rebuilding the world. It was a time where cities were destroyed, abandoned, and/or burnt; then built again. A time to make everything of the past despaired, and the future appear. But he used to wonder how people were back then. How they lived. He wondered if the world used to be a mess, or of it was better. How was the world governed and much more. He did ask the Master, but he didn't expect the Master's reaction. He held his red cheek after the Master slapped him. "You don't ask about the past," the Master had said. "I was just wondering, Master," Alfred had said, "I'm sorry." The Master just nodded. He looked deep in thought for a while. "Okay then. Carry on," the Master said as he walked away. Alfred just stood there stupefied. A few days later, wondering was prohibited. Alfred tried to never do it again, but no matter how much he tried, he wondered at least three times a week. He sometimes wonders if Matthew wonders. He has never asked Matthew because he thinks Matthew will just run and tell the Master he has been breaking the rules. Alfred gets too much punishment. Over the years, Matthew and he have realized that most of the rules are created by their stupidity. Of course, other converts were involved on creating rules by their stupidity, but those converts or what they did is erased in the mind of every Blue Kingdom convert. Every convert that fails to follow the rules gets punished. Alfred and Matthew hold record of being the must punished people in both Kingdoms. They are used to getting punished. Talking about getting punished, weren't Alfred and Matthew being punished now?

Alfred shook his head and look up. The Master was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. His green eyes were looking at Alfred's baby blue. Alfred kept a calm composure, but inside, he was freaking out. The Master's smirk wasn't helping him keep calm. The Master looked away from him, and Alfred took a deep breath. "Natalya," The Master said while at one of the knights in the room. "Yes, Master," the knight said with a serious face. "I'm going to need you help carrying this two." Natalya nodded. "Toris," The Master then looked at the other knight. The knight nodded, "I want you to go to town with me and find Kyle." Alfred's eyes were wide, "Y-You k-knew!" The Master smirked and nodded, "Do you really think my shadows didn't see you enter Kyle's dwelling?" Alfred looked down and didn't answer. He guessed he should have expected the shadows to see Matthew and him.

The Master walked to Matthew, and Matthew closed his eyes, bit his lower lip, and tilted his head a little. Alfred just closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip. Both knew what was coming. And it was sure going to hurt. Either time was passing slowly, or the Master was taking his time, but Alfred wasn't hearing what he expected to hear.

Matthew's breathing slowed down when he saw that nothing was happening. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Matthew taught that everything was going to be okay. He slowly lifted his head. At that moment, he felt a stinging pain. Matthew's vision got blurry as he fell to the ground. His head throbbing like it has many times before. Then, he was unconscious.

Alfred felt that hit. The sound of the staff hitting Matthew's skull made him shivered. His ears fell to the side of his head. Alfred shut his eyes close and bit his lower lip even harder as he heard the Master's coming closer to him. The Master was taking his time. Every step made Alfred more nervous. Once the Master was in front of him, Alfred was shivering. "Now, now, no need to shiver," the Master cooed, "You know haw this things work." Alfred slowly nodded. The Master sighed, "You're no fun anymore." Alfred heard that. How couldn't he? He had big ears. "Any-?" Alfred couldn't finish that. The staff hit him, and he fell.

**xXx**

Alfred opened his eyes. He felt pain all over his body, as expected. He was in the same soft bed, and in the same room, as the he was the last time he got punished. Alfred groaned and tried to sit up, but failed because of his broken right arm. He failed face down on the bed and hissed. He groaned again. With his left hand, Alfred started patting the area of the bad next to him. "Mattie? Mattie, are you there?" That's when he touched Matthew's back, and Matthew groaned. "Leave me alone, Alfred." Matthew tried to move away, but he couldn't. "Ahh! My legs." Matthew slowly sat up. Alfred followed.

"That's just great," Matthew scowled. "Hey, it's okay. Don't get to mad," Alfred tried to calm him down. "Just go already. I can't go anywhere," Matthew said as he looked at one of his legs, the one that was facing the wrong way. Alfred slowly stood up. His legs hurt, but not that much. "I'll get one of the servants to get you breakfast," Alfred said. Matthew wasn't looking at Alfred; he just hummed. Alfred made his way out of the naturally lit room.

The hallway was quiet. Alfred took a quick glance around his surroundings. He saw a maid cleaning one of the tables in the long hallway. "You!" Alfred yelled as he pointed at the girl. The maid stiffened, and looked at Alfred. "Y-Yes?" She said with the softest voice she could produce. "Can bring breakfast to Matthew? He's in this room." Alfred leaned his head against the door. The maid nodded, "Y-Yes, of course I can, Mr. Alfred." Alfred smiled, "Thank you, uh… Mary?" The maid laughed awkwardly, "My name is María." It's not the first Alfred had gotten her name wrong; it's not going to be the last time. "Sure," Alfred said with a straight face. María was about to say something, but she just curtsied and left to get Matthew's breakfast. Alfred sighed and whispered, "She's afraid…" Alfred started his small journey to get the medicine.

Alfred didn't know how much he has walk. All he knows is that when he got out of one hallway, there is another waiting. Breakfast time might be over already. Alfred wonder if the maid, Mary or María, whatever her name was, got the breakfast for Matthew. He shrugged and continued limping.

The clock said 12:35 pm when Alfred finally reached the stairs he had to take to get the herbalists/ wizards. His ears fell to the side. Alfred didn't want to take the stairs. He ended up clambering. Using both his good hand and his legs to climb up the stairs, Alfred made it in less time. He was in more pain, but at least he made it. Now, another hallway faced him.

The problem with this hallway is that you never knew how or how far you were from the door on the other side. Only the Master and the two herbalists/ wizards knew. Alfred walked slowly. The door looked to be far away, but it could be really closed. Alfred had his hand in front on him. The last time he was here, he ran and hit his face on the door. In the end, the door was closer than it looked.

Alfred slowly knocked on the door and a green-eyed redhead answered it. "Well just look who it is," the man chuckled, "It's poor little Alfred." "Hi, Allistor," Alfred scratched the back of his head. Allistor looked at him for a minute or two. "Wow, you really took a beating, aye?" Alfred nodded, "Aye, Matthew and I both." Allistor 'tsk' and shook his head, "Poor lads." He walked out of the entrance of the room and let Alfred walk in. Vladimir, the other herbalist/ wizard, greeted Alfred, "Oh… hello Alfred," Vladimir smiled, but then took a good look at Alfred, "Oh my… That was quite a beating." Alfred's mouth hung low, "Is it really that noticeable?" Vladimir nodded and continued to work with his plants and potions. "You have bruises and small cuts on your face, plus you have some dried blood on the side of your head." Allistor said as he pointed to the side of Alfred's head. Alfred touched the side and felt the dried blood.

The room was quiet for a while. Alfred just watched Vladimir combining potions and plants. It amazed Alfred how Vladimir and Allistor could stay locked up in a room all day and all night working on potions, doing magic spells, and raising rare plants. They only came out to eat. Alfred could never do that. It was way too crazy. Of course, to Vladimir and Allistor, it might not be that crazy. Maybe they taught Alfred and Matthew's job was crazy. Alfred wondered on what Vladimir was working. He mentally hit himself. He couldn't, and wouldn't wonder. Allistor was doing something that less important to Alfred.

"So why are you here?" Allistor asked when he finished cleaning the instruments and pots. "We need something to relive us," Alfred spoke for both Matthew and himself. "I should have known," Allistor rolled his eyes as he made his way to some shelves on the other side of the room.

"Here you go," Allistor gave Alfred a glass cylinder bottle filled with green substance. "Thanks," Alfred grabbed the bottle and opened it. He started drinking it. "Don't drink all of it, lad. That's the only bottle we have," Allistor said. The bottle was half empty when Alfred stopped drinking. Instantly, Alfred felt all of his pains subside. It's amazing what that little potion can do. It makes all physical pain disappear completely, or almost completely. Vladimir nodded as he took a bottle with some pink liquid. "Making more takes time, and I don't feel like making another one so soon," Allistor said as he played with the red bunny ear on his hat. "I'll try," Alfred sighed.

"Good, now hurry off, before-whoa!" Allistor covered his face when the explosion happened. Alfred coughed because of the smoke that filled the room. "What just happened?" Alfred asked. "Ask the idiot working with the potions." Allistor said as he open a small window. Alfred looked at Vladimir. Vladimir's eyes were wide in shock. His face was completely black. His hat would have flown off if it wasn't made for staying in place. He had two containers in his hands. Both of them were empty. Vladimir blinked for a few seconds before giving a small awkward smile. "I guess I put in a little too much," He said while scratching the back of his head. "You guess?" Allistor raised a brow. Vladimir ignored him. Alfred was about to say something, but Allistor started talking. "Come on, Alfred. You have to leave. Sadly, we have things to do now," Allistor sent a glare to Vladimir.

"Take this," Vladimir threw a small piece of cloth to Alfred. Alfred caught it. "Clean your face," Vladimir commanded. "I never liked seeing you, a young boy, covered in blood," Vladimir shook his head. Alfred pouted, "I'm not a boy." "Fine, a young adult," Allistor rolled his eyes. Alfred grinned and started heading for the door. "Do you have the healing potion?" Vladimir raised his voice. Alfred lifted the hand that as holding the potion, and hummed. "Good, now get out of here," Allistor shooed Alfred off. Unlike the last time, the door was close to the stairs.

**xXx**

"Here you go, Matt," Alfred smiled as he handed the healing potion to his bedridden brother. "It was about time," Matthew grabbed the potion, "I'm so bored." He drank half of what's left. "Why did you only drink half?" Alfred asked as Matthew gave him the potion back. "Maria told me Kyle is in the castle, and that he's in pretty bad shape." Matthew grabbed an apple from his breakfast and stood up, "Here, have an apple." He gave Alfred the apple. "Thank you," Alfred took a bite of it. "I think we should see him," Matthew started making the bed, "After all, it was our fault he's here in the first place." Alfred sighed, "I guess you're right." Matthew nodded, "Then, maybe we can see if the Master wants something." Alfred took another bite, "Sounds like a plan." Matthew smiled, "By the way, you took a lot of time. Did something happen?" Alfred smiled, "Vladimir made a potion explode; it was funny in a way." Matthew laughed, "Wow… I wish I was there." He finished making the bed, "There, now let's go." "Do you even know where Kyle is?" Alfred took another bite. "María told me. Come on," Matthew started walking out the door, "And who knows? Maybe we'll make a new friend."

Alfred and Matthew, feared throughout the king, but completely friendless. Vladimir, Allistor, Yekaterina, who's a nice farm girl, and the jester were basically their only friends, and they rarely see each other. They can't really count the Master as their friend. Alfred and Matthew only do what he says.

**xXx**

"Here," Matthew grabbed the bottle from Alfred and gave it to Kyle, "It will make you feel better." Kyle grabbed the bottle, "What is this?" Matthew smiled, "It's a healing potion; it's supposed to make you feel better." Kyle studied at the bottle, and nodded. Alfred noticed that Kyle probably didn't like how the color was green. "Don't worry," He said, "It doesn't taste bad at all." "Oh, okay," Kyle drank what was left. "Wow," He said and gave the bottle to Alfred, "That really does make you feel better." Kyle smiled and stood up, "Now, where's the palace's exit?" Alfred and Matthew shook their heads. "You can't leave, not yet," Matthew said, "The Master is the one that dismisses you." Kyle sat down, "Aw, man." "Hey, it's okay," Alfred smiled. "Maybe he will realize you soon. Just be careful what you do," Matthew looked around the room. "Why?" Kyle asked.

Matthew pointed at one of the corners of the room. A small faded black blob was on the wall. It moved up and down and left and right. "A shadow; the Master is watching," Matthew said with a straight face. Kyle did a small smile and waved to the shadow. "I'm sure that as long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine," Alfred smiled and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I'm sure that that won't be s-so hard," Kyle laughed awkwardly. Matthew laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that." They all laughed. They continued talking nonsense, and in the end, Matthew and Alfred taught they made a new friend.

**xXx**

"Well, that was nice," Alfred said as he walked down the hall way to the Master's study. "I'm sure we just made a new friend," Matthew nodded. "Me too," Alfred agreed. They continued walking down the hallway until they saw the jester. "Is that Feliciano?" Matthew asked Alfred. Alfred hummed, "You know, I think it is." Matthew smiled and waved, "Hey, Feliciano!" The jester turned around and smiled. "Mr. Alfred, Mr. Matthew, how are you?" He cheerfully asked. The jester, Feliciano, was holding a book. _'Why is he holding a book?'_ Alfred taught. He looked at Matthew, and knew that Matthew had also noticed the book. Both of them took a step back. "Feli, why do you have a book?" Alfred asked carefully. "Only the Master can read books," Matthew continued. Feliciano looked at the book in his hands, "Oh, this book?" Alfred and Matthew nodded. "Do not worry." Feliciano smiled, "The Master gave it to me. He said that I have to work on my jokes."

Alfred and Matthew had to agree on that one. Feliciano isn't the best joke teller, but his clumsiness fills that up. "It is a joke book," Feliciano explained. "And it's supposed to be a good one, too" He smiled, "I guess I will have to find out, no?" Alfred and Matthew nodded, "Yes." Alfred whispered to Matthew, "Let's get out of here before he starts telling jokes." "Now," Matthew whispered back. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Feli, but we have important business to attend," Alfred tried to find an excuse. Feliciano nodded, "Oh yes, yes, yes, of course. Mr. Alfred and Mr. Matthew must be very busy, and all. Well, I hope I can see you soon." Alfred chuckled, "Us too!" Alfred and Matthew started walking pass Feliciano. Feliciano looked at the book, and laughed, "Hey guys look at this jo-" "Bye, Feli!" Alfred and Matthew started running away.

**xXx**

Alfred and Matthew stood in front of the Master's study. "Ready, bro?" Alfred asked Matthew. Matthew shook his head, "Not at all." Alfred chuckled, "Me neither." Matthew sighed, "Well, that's good." "Let's just enter already," Alfred opened the door.

On the other side of the doors, the Master and the treasurer sat. The Master was holding a letter. "It was about time you got here," The Master said. "We're sorry, Master," Matthew apologized. "We just got caught up with something," Alfred continued. "You were talking to Kyle and Feliciano when you knew were you had to go," The Master looked at Alfred. "I'm sorry," Alfred looked down. The Master sighed, "No time for that. Go get Emil." Alfred scratched the back of his head, "Emil is not here." The Master was confused, "What? Where is he?" Matthew looked at him, "Emil is injured in the Red Kingdom. He wasn't the one that brought the letter." The Master nodded, "Then, who was the one that brought the letter?" Matthew gulped, "Michelle was the one that brought it." The Master stayed quiet, and then he started to laugh, "Did that frog really sent her as the messenger?" Alfred and Matthew nodded and laughed awkwardly. "Well then, go get her." The Master said as he finished laughing. "What?" Alfred and Matthew said at the same time. "No," They shook their heads. The Master looked at them with a serious face, "Are you defying me?" The two boys shook their heads again, "No, Master." The Master raised a brow, "Then why don't you go get her?"

Alfred looked at Matthew. "She scares us," They said at the same time. "With her pointy ears," Alfred said as he put his hands on his head. "And her furry tail," Matthew mentioned to his tail. The Master rolled his eyes and sighed. "And I swear she has claws," Alfred and Matthew said at the same time as they mentioned to their hands. "And you're a bunny and a rodent. The only difference I see is that she is from the Red Kingdom. Now, go get that feline." The two boys sighed, "Yes, Master."

**xXx**

Alfred stood in front of the door with Matthew. "I hate this girl," Matthew whispered. Alfred nodded, "Well, we have no choice now", do we?" Matthew shook his head. "Exactly, let's go," Alfred opened the door.

On the bed, a girl in red sat. She brushed her tail calmly and rhythmically. Her ears went up when the door opened. When she saw who it was, she smirked, "Well, well, well, look who it is; two little rodents that have nothing to do." Alfred growled. So it has started. "Shut up, Red," Alfred looked away. "It's Michelle, lapin." The girl jumped out of bed. Alfred glared at her, "Don't call me… uh… whatever you said!" He frowned. Michelle smirked, "Aw, come one, lapin. Turn that frown upside down." Alfred crossed his arms, "English, please." Michelle ran behind of Alfred, "You can't accept one French word, or what?"

Matthew sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Miss Michelle, do you like it here?" Michelle stopped messing with Alfred, "Huh? Of course not." Matthew crossed his arms, "I thought so. Maybe, if you stopped messing around, you could get out of here faster!" Michelle ran behind of Matthew, "I hate to admit it, but you are right, Rongeur." She started petting his ears. Matthew freaked out and pushed her away. Michelle hit the wall and hissed. She straightened up and glared, "Let's just go already."

**xXx**

Alfred, Matthew, and Michelle opened the study's door to find the Master looking at a calendar. "Three hundred and forty five years." He had said while looking at the calendar. "Huh?" Alfred, Matthew, and Michelle asked at the same time. "Three hundred and forty five years," The Master repeated. "This kingdom has been alive for three hundred and forty five years." Alfred and Matthew nodded. "Three hundred and forty," Michelle said with a serious face, "That's how long the Red Kingdom has lived." The Master nodded, "True."

"Now Miss Michelle," The Master started, "I recommend for you to be a little bit nicer; you too, Alfred." Alfred looked down. He forgot that the Master might be watching, "I'm sorry, Master." Michelle's tail wrapped around her waist, "Yes, sorry." The Master nodded, "I may not be your ruler, Michelle, but I still deserve some respect from you." Michelle didn't look at the Master, but Alfred could see that she was angry. "I'm sorry, Mr.… Arthur," Michelle whispered.

Alfred mentally smirked. He saw that Matthew was trying to hide his own smirk. None of them really like Michelle. Okay, they just didn't. They found her to be a proud, snobbish little girl. These were the reasons why the Red Kingdom is evil. Their people came out proud and snobbish. _'But maybe that's what they think of us,' _Alfred suddenly thought. _'Maybe they think we are snotty little brats that think the Blue Kingdom is the best,' _Alfred continued to think, _'Sure, it is the best, but-'_

Alfred's train of thoughts got interrupted by a slamming of papers coming from the Master's desk. _'Huh… I forgot Vash was here,' _Alfred thought. The Master turned around, "Are you done reading the letter?" Vash nodded. The Master smirked, "What do you think?" Vash chuckled, "I think it's stupid." The Master nodded. "What's it about?" Matthew asked. The Master sighed, "Nothing really; just the usual." The Master laughed, "We all know that his running low on his money." Vash, Alfred, and Matthew nodded with a few chuckles.

Alfred noticed that wasn't next to Matthew and him. Instead, she sat on a small chair on the far side corner of the room. She looked uncomfortable. She gritted her teeth and clasped her hands as she looked around the room. Alfred thought that maybe she thought she didn't belong in the room. That was kind of true. Alfred wondered why the Master wanted Michelle to be here. She had no business on being here.

Great, he started wondering again…

Alfred sighed and looked down. He was supposed to tell the Master every time he wondered, but he never has. It made him feel guilty.

"…I also want the district of Japan. After all, Kiku is in my possession. But I know you won't believe me so he is a photograph of him…"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts. He had a tendency to tune out everything when he was thinking. Alfred watched as the Master talked and as Vash wrote everything the Master talked about. Frankly, Alfred could care less about the letter. He didn't comprehend why he was here. It was absolutely stupid, but he would never say that because that meant he was calling the Master stupid. So Alfred just stood there, and pretended to listen.

"So, what do you think, boys? Pretty good, right?"

_'Oh, shoot,' _Alfred thought as the Master addressed him and Matthew. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't listening. "Yes," Matthew said, "It's a pretty good letter." Alfred nodded, "I agree, Master." That why the Master always brought them here. He wanted their opinion. At least, it's now over.

**xXx**

Alfred had only eaten an apple. It had kept him full for the rest of the day, but he was getting hungry. He couldn't go eat now. Alfred and Matthew were going to the farmlands to give Yekaterina a surprise visit. Matthew went downstairs to prepare the horses, which means that Alfred was left to wander the hallways alone. It was a short distance from heart to the farmlands, so a car wasn't really necessary.

Alfred looked through a small window. There were small hills up ahead. Alfred and Matthew captured Kiku on those hills. That meant that non-converts live among those hills, but where? Alfred stepped away from the window. _'Thinking will lead to wondering,' _Alfred thought as he walked away from the window, and went down stairs to join Matthew.

**xXx**

Alfred looked at a pair of hills as he rode down the road. It weren't the same hills as the ones he was looking at earlier. "Is there life behind those mountains?" Alfred thought out loud. "No," Matthew firmly answered. "Just think about it, Mattie," Alfred looked at Matthew. "There is no life there, Alfred," Matthew said in a harsh tone. "We would have noticed if there was," Matthew kept looking forward. "I guess so," Alfred sighed.

Alfred was trying to make a conversation, "Are you excited about the dinner?" Matthew shrugged, "A little bit, yeah…" The Master was planning to throw a welcome dinner for Kiku. It was a big celebration when a special non-convert became a special convert; like Alfred himself, like Matthew, like Kyle, like Yekaterina, and much more…

Alfred had nothing else to say, "Yeah, me too…"

**xXx**

"Oh my, it is so nice to finally see you," Yekaterina smiled when she saw Alfred and Matthew. She had been harvesting carrots and potatoes. Alfred's stomach growled furiously. Alfred blushed a bit when he heard his stomach growled. "Hello, Yekaterina," Alfred said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that." Matthew and Yekaterina chuckled. "No worries, Alfred," Yekaterina grinned. "You must be really hungry." She grabbed two carrots and gave one to Matthew and another to Alfred. Her smile fell, "I heard you boys got punished."

"Yes, we did," Matthew frowned and took a bite of his carrot, "We failed once again." He looked at the orange sky. The sun was setting. Yekaterina placed a comforting on Matthew's shoulder. "Hey, it already happened. Do not think of the past, Matthew," She gave a comforting smile. Matthew smiled back. Alfred sighed and took a bite out of his carrot, "How did you know so fast?" Yekaterina looked at Alfred and grinned, "Word passes quickly when it comes to you two getting punished." Alfred rolled his eyes. Why doesn't that surprise him?

The trio talked for a while. Alfred and Matthew helped Yekaterina with her non-stop work. Farmers, like Yekaterina and others working around the farmlands, had to get up early and fall asleep late. They spend the whole day doing what farmers to best: farming. Just like Allistor's and Vladimir's job, it was crazy for Alfred. Still, Yekaterina loved her job, and Alfred and Matthew were happy about that. If it wasn't for converts like Yekaterina, other converts would starve.

"Well, I guess me and Mattie will be going," Alfred grinned as he stood up. Night had fallen and Alfred and Matthew had to go back to the city. "Aw, that is sad, but I guess we had fun," Yekaterina smiled as she stood up. "I hope you have a save trip back. Bye-bye, now," She waved. Alfred and Matthew waved back and went to where they left the horses, only to come face-to-face with the Master. "M-Master, what are you doing here?" Alfred gasped. "Just making sure of… some things," the Master said with a serious tone. Matthew nodded, "Okay, we are going to city right now." The Master nodded, "Yes, go now."

Alfred and Matthew left. Alfred was left _wondering_ why the Master was really here.

**xXx**

Alfred was once again left to wander the hallways. Matthew was cleaning up. Alfred sighed, "I'm so bored." When he was about to walk into another hallway, he heard something brake.

"What did you do, María?!"

"I didn't mean it, Eily. I'm sorry."

Alfred walked into that hallway and saw Eily and María and a broken vase the girls were trying to clean. "What happened here?" Alfred ran to the girls. They flinched. "I'm sorry, Mr. Alfred. I swear I didn't mean it?" María cried. That vase was important. María and Eily will surely get punished. Alfred didn't like punishment, so why would he want another person to suffer it? Alfred just sat down and started picking up the pieces. He looked at the girls, "Aren't you going to help me?" Eily and María broke out of trance, and nodded. Together, they picked pick up the pieces. That was until they heard footsteps. That was when the trio froze. The Master was on the farmlands, and Matthew was cleaning up. It couldn't be them. Maybe it was Vash, but there was a problem with that. Vash was very loyal. He would probably tell the Master about the broken vase. He didn't want punishment. Alfred looked at the girls, "I am so sorry." He dropped the pieces and ran.

**xXx**

Alfred ran more than he needed to. He felt as if Vash was chasing him down, and because of that he couldn't stop running. When he finally stopped, he leaned against some big doors to take a deep breath. The doors completely opened when they felt Alfred's weight on them. Alfred came crashing in.

He looked around the room. All he could see were books. Rows upon rows upon rows of books. _'This must be the forbidden library,' _Alfred thought as he continued to look around. _'I should be here,' _Alfred continued to think. His common sense told him to get and forget this ever happened, but another part, an unknown part, told him to continue looking. He listened to the latter part. Every aisle was labeled.

_Science_

_Science-Fiction_

_Fiction_

_Teen Fiction_

_Children_

_Romance_

_History_

Alfred stopped at the aisle labeled _History_. The only history he knows if the history of the Blue kingdom, because he lived it. Alfred entered the hallway. There were subtopics in the hallway. The subtopics had the names of districts, both from the Blue kingdom and the Red kingdom. There was a subtopic called _World History_, but Alfred didn't pay much mind to it.

_World History_

_Great Britain_

_France_

_Russia _

_China_

_United States_

Alfred stopped there. He was particularly fond of the United States district, even if he only has gone a few times. He wanted to know what the books had to say about it. Alfred picked one book. He noticed a stranded piece of paper on top of some other books. "What's this?" he grabbed the note. It read,

_It was about time you came here, comrade Alfred. – Ivan B._

"Ivan?" Alfred whispered as he narrowed his eyes. He doesn't remember anyone named Ivan. He decided to shrug it off and put the paper on his pocket. "Let's see what this book has to offer." Alfred opened the book.

He would have never thought that book would cause such an effect on him.

**xXx**

Alfred doesn't know how much time has happened since he started the book, probably hours. It entranced him. He as if the events that the book talked about, he lived them. He couldn't understand. It all seems so real to him. He would skip some paragraphs or pages. Alfred didn't want to stop reading the book. Then, he read about an event that made some many things click.

Many images came flooding in. Alfred closed the book. His eyes widened, "No…"

Images –no, not images, memories- came flooding in like a waterfall. Memories that were supposed to be forgotten for a reason. Alfred couldn't stop them. Some of them were perfectly clear. Other's blurry. Other's had holes.

Now Alfred knew why this room was forbidden. It wasn't library. It was a memory safe that was never meant to be opened by a special convert.

Alfred… had been living a lie.

He didn't know who he was, anymore.

Was he Alfred,

Or the human personification of the United States of America,

Or both?

Alfred felt numb all of a sudden. Slowly, he turned and faced the wall clock.

11:55 pm.

"Holy crap!" Alfred stood up and ran out of the library. He isn't supposed to be out this late. Shadows will soon overrun the place.

He ran through the hallways of the castle and hoped no shadow saw him.

**xXx**

Alfred made to his room before midnight, but he couldn't sleep. All he could think was about the past. Now he knew how the people kind of lived, how some of them were governed, but he still can't decide if the world was better or worst. Maybe he'll go back to the library; maybe. Alfred didn't know.

Alfred didn't know anything.

Alfred never knew anything.

He only knew one thing.

He sure isn't getting any sleep tonight.

**xXx**

**Translations- (Français vers l'anglais)**

**Lapin- Bunny**

**Rogeur- Rodent**

**Oh my… This took so long to write. I'm glad it's finished.**

**Alfie… you broke the rules~**

**I don't know in what point of view to make the other chapter. The Master's or Yao's.**

**Review, fave, and/ or follow?**


End file.
